Loss of his sanity
by Lost in the wing of angels
Summary: HarryXDraco. another one of those Veela things. Lets just say Harry ends up being tied to Draco and he can't decide to accept or not. While at first it was Draco it was now Harry that is at a loss of his sanity as he can't choose what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Loss of his sanity.

By Luke Daniel.

I Draco Malfoy, am about to go insane. Let me explain this to you as delicately as I can. I was officially about to lose my mind, if my head didn't explode first.

You see, over the summer I had become sixteen and in doing so the veela blood in my veins had kicked in. Thus making me succeptable to whoever was destined to be my mate. Their was only one person that existed for a veela to mate with. And sadly if I didn't get them, I would die.

That's why it sucked when a veela's mate refused them because it meant your life was cut short by something that's out of our control. When my veela blood had first kicked in I hadn't sensed anything but now I was here on the train to Hogwarts and their scent was EVERYWHERE, and it was driving me crazy.

Because of the movement of the train even though you couldn't tell the scent was slowly being pushed everywhere in the train. That's why I had sat at the very back of the train because that would be the last place the,luscious, scent had would drift too. Unfortunately it had drifted faster than I had anticipated and I still had about two hours till we got to hogsmeade.

A boy that looked a little over my age sat next to me. I knew it wasn't him because he was a close friend of my family. I was trying to keep myself from slamming my head against the cart wall when another strong wiff came through the air conditioning tube that was probably connected to my mates cart.

I had three fears. One, it was a boy _I _could live with that, because I was gonna love them no matter what, but they might not. Two, they didn't really have much of a fancy towards me. Three, they were a griffindor. If any of those three were true then chances are I'd be dead in a year. A veela's love was impossibly loyal. It was the purest love you could ever have. Once we found our mate we would pour so much adoration into them that it was nearly impossible to resist sometimes.

God I hope whoever it is accepts me. Even if they deny me I'd always be kind to them even if I was gonna die. It was how a veela lived if they accepted you, you end up being the perfect person for them. They denied you, your heart is practicly torn apart and you live in depression as long as you can without them.

I turned to the older boy beside me and he turned and locked my gray eyes with his violet ones. "Its driving you insane isn't it?" I just groaned at his voice that was like a purr and fell over banging my head against the wall. Hard.

He chuckled. "Its okay after you find them it won't be as hard anymore, though you will have to refrain from jumping them at first sight or coming on too strong. That's why your father sent me. To try and keep you under control I know how much it must be driving you crazy right now." I nodded while groaning again as the scent gave another spike.

"GOD! Please Jade just let me go look!" he chuckled beside me again. "You know I'm not allowed to do that. We're gonna wait for the welcoming feast then I'll turn you invisible and you can search each table fror them, but no touching! If they feel you touching them not only will it freak them out but they will figure it had been you later on and get freaked out. Also you might end up losing control and going too far."

I groaned and slammed back into my seat groaning periodically. The stupid immortal could be so difficult sometimes. I looked at him. His hair was the darkest black I had ever seen and hung loosely on his head his bangs hanging slightly into his eyes. The ruby color seemed to dig into my soul when we locked eyes and I hated that feeling. His thin but nicely muscled body was being shown through his tight black shirt and the baggy black jeans with chains hanging over it periodically made a wonderful show with his pale skin.

He was an immortal guardian for the malfoy family and had lived for over 300 years with each of the malfoy family era's protecting us from the bigger dangers, though the dark lord didn't count as that was done out of his knowing. I had only seen him actually protecting the family once before in my life. It had been when my mother was angry at my father and she had tried to take it out on me.

Luckily before she had been able to hurt me Jade had appeared in my house. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_"NO mother please stop!" I yelled at her as she came at me with her wand drawn planning to use the toture curse on me to take out her anger on me. "No! Its all your fault! We were so much happier when you didn't even exist!" right before she had cast the curse a flurry of black feathers had appeared infront of me and her spell was easily deflected. I looked up to find Jade there infront of me with a clawed hand under her chin holding her in the air his ruby eyes now a brighter red that resembled blood. _

_"Narcissa, you must learn your priotities. Your son is someone that has made you and your husband proud and happy for many years. Now I am going to sit you down, but for the rest of my or Draco's days I am goin to be his personal guard." He then lowered my mother to the ground as the black feathered wings that jutted from his back lowered down to where they weren't jutting into the air._

_"Come Draco lets get you to bed. I must discuss some priorities with you, like how our friendship will exist now with me pledging myself to you for this era."_

I sighed at the memory wich had been beginning of a great friendship. Luckily the memory had distracted me from the delectable smell that seemed to be beckoning to me. I could almost hear a voice on the wind that came with the scent. No wait….I _can _hear a voice. It was a males voice calling me to him.

Well there goes fear one. "It's a male." Jade turned to me at my sudden out burtst. "You hear it then?" I nodded. "His scent is starting to speak to me. Calling me to him. surprisingly instead of making it harder for me it seems easier." He nodded.

"When he's calling to you it means your getting a few moments where his scent will be less strong. But just give it a minute and then his voice will be stronger and the scent will return just as strong. Then it will be even harder because both will be calling to you. Then I will _really _be needed because your gonna want to go to him so bad it will hurt."

"Just try to go to sleep, if you fall asleep before both senses return then you will have a more peaceful trip. But if you do fall asleep you will have dreams of small glimpses of him whoever it is. It will never grant you a full picture. Probably you'll see his hair color as he turns away from you or the flash of his eyes as he looks through a mask. The mask thing is more common. Chances are when it's a mask vision he'll be naked other from that and well………I think you get whats happening between the two fo you…"

I made a noice but instead of a groan it came out more as a moan of pleasure at the mental image. "Hex me asleep PLEASE?" he frowned in my direction but reached in his pocket and pulled out a small violet bottle. "Lucius gave me this to help you sleep if you needed it." I opened my mouth invitingly and he turned the bottle over pouring it down my throat. I nearly gagged at the foul taste but I wanted to sleep so bad that I was able to resist.

It was less than five seconds before my vision blurred and I was out cold.

I watched Draco quickly nod off after giving him the potion. I smiled at him and twisted his body so he could lay across the seat in the train before moving to the other side of the cart. I wished I had more of the sleeping potion as I knew what was coming next. He was gonna be making noises in his sleep and I didn't want to think about it much less hear it though I doubted there was much I could do. I had to stay to make sure he didn't start sleep walking while searching for his mate.

Oh merlin I wasn't gonna like this part. Well maybe a little…….

_I sat there at the edge of a crystal clear lake on white sands that seemed to seap between my toes. I wore a simple cloth pajama bottom under the moonlight looking out over the water. I hummed a simple veela song to myself trying to pull on the veela's singing talent which didn't come easy. _

_I was finally starting to get the pitch right when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned to find someone with a mask covering the top of their face while their lips and eyes were uncovered. I looked into those dark emerald eyes trying to remember anyone with those eyes._

_I looked over his body to find he was wearing the same clothes as me but his was made of blue soft silk. I barely had a few more seconds before he leaned forward. I was stuck with my lips to his looking into the blue fox mask that extended off the back of his head pointing off into blue ears._

_He pulled me closer into his lips and I couldn't help but smile and return the kiss now with a shy soft hand on the back of his neck. He pulled away smiling at me before leaning in and kissing very slightly. As he leaned away again I found myself leaning toward him trying to prolong the kiss as long as possible, before he pulled too far for me to connect anymore. I tried desperately to lean in and kiss him again but found him leaning further away smiling mischieviously. _

_I finally found the adoration that resided in my love for my mate residing enough for me to speak. "Who are you." He placed a finger to his lips shushing me. When he spoke his voice was magically enhanced so I couldn't find out who he was, probably from the mask. "Lets not spoil the moment with words. Besides right now is just for me and you. Right now…. .no….. .one …..else ….exists." in the last sentence he had leaned closer to me with each word._

_Finally he kissed me again finally answering my prayers to all that exists. I could have given my life for another one of those kisses. I placed my other hand on his cheek soflty moving myself over to where I was lying atop him slowly pushing him down into the soft sand. I tasted his wonderful flavor wich was something like choclate frogs and cinnamon._

_Now being so close I could narrow out what his scent was. It was a mixture of cinnamon and rain. Sorta like one would smell after flying in the rain on a broom. And also a small twinge of something that smelled like the forest. I ran my hands over his thin form. _

_He wasn't very muscled but he had a small amount that made him very attractive. The small amount of muscle was just enough to make his stomach muscles visible against his skin, he had small bicep muscles and the rest of his skin was milky pale. All in all…he had me drueling. _

_I took in the sight of his beautiful torso and licked my lips savoring his cinnamon and choclate flavor. I then leaned back down bringing my lips hard to his. I heard him chuckle at me against my lips and smiled against his lips. Then my mate pulled away and started talking to me again. _

_"It might be difficult. When you tell me. I might not accept you. But you can't give up. I'm gonna end up hurting your feelings. And I'm sorry for that. Luckily you have friends close to you that will help you. He will set something up with me, making me give you a chance. I can't be positive that I will sway to love you because I cannot see that far but it's a better chance then none."_

He leaned down and kissed me one last time before standing up. As he stood he grabbed at his mask and was removing it just as I felt as if I was drifting away. He slowly began to fade until eventually he was no more.

I sat up suddenly in my seat in the car looking across my seat at the sleeping immortal. I was panting and covered in sweat. Then I realized I could now taste him on the wind. Not only hear or smell but when I breathed in my mouth I could taste him as well. Merlin what a taste. It was like the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted before.

I stood suddenly and without thinking I ran out of the cart following my veela instincts pushing me in the direction of my mate. I knew I'd woken up Jade, but I hoped I could go fast enough to find him before Jade could stop me.

I was wrong. With a blur of black feathers he was suddenly infront of me stopping me with a hand on my chest. "Draco you can't find him like this. It will only end badly." Unfortunately I caught the smell the strongest I'd felt it yet and a cart beside me opened and out stepped my worst nightmare.

It was Harry Potter. It was my mate. Harry froze infront of me giving me a death glare. I turned to Jade and said simply. "I'm dead." Then I blacked out last thing I heard was Jade and (surprisingly)Harry yelling my name in conern. Then I fell with a loud thud and I knew nothing after that.

I suddenly took an intake of breath and sat up with a jerk, wich sent a surge of pain through my head. I must of hit it when I fell. I looked to my right and found Jade. Then a hand touched my shoulder from the left and I spun to see Harry. I blushed deep crimson. "H-Harry…" I leaned over into Jades arms though everything in me was telling me to go to Harry.

Harry just gave a weak smile. "Just making sure you were okay. Now I need to go to Ron and Hermione." He turned to leave. "Harry wait!" I covered my mouth as soon as it came out. Then groaned when he turned his beautiful emerald eyes on me. "You've never called me just Harry before………are you alright?"

I blushed again. Damn it am I gonna start blushing every time I see him? "Uhhh…..i'm fine just forget it.." I looked down remembering what the dream had said. It said I was gonna get my feelings hurt. Well they were slightly hurt but mainly because it just HAD to be him didn't it?

Jade looked at me. "Its him isn't it?" I nodded sadly. He nodded. "Okay Harry can you walk with me a second? I need to talk to you." I looked at Jade pleadingly and he just nodded while pulling me to a carriage. He turned to the front of the carriage and seemed to be giving commands to air then he closed the door and put up a ward so strong that I flinched away at first.

I sighed sinking down into the cushion. Then said it again. "I'm dead."

I walked beside the 'Boy who lived'. Tring to figure out how I was gonna do this. I decided to just go out on it. "Harry, my name is Jade. I have been the Malfoy family guardian for many, many years. And I regret to be the one telling you this. You see, in the Malfoy family there happens to be some veela blood. That explains the pale skin and bright hair. Well when veela's reach 16, they must start looking for their mate. They have no choice who the person is and they cannot just switch to someone else."

"Well Draco has been smelling his mate all day and its been driving him crazy. Well he tried to get away from me at one point to go and find him. well I caught up to him and caught him just outside of your car. When you came out the reason he blacked out was because he got the strongest wiff of his mates scent he'd ever had….and well…..he found his mate….you do see what I'm getting at right?"

I looked at his face and apparently he was because it was pale and his eyes looked as if they were a dolls eyes. "Your Draco's mate." Harry looked up at me and shook his head. "That can't be right. And why did he say 'i'm dead'?"

My face darkened. "He said that because he knows you'll reject him as a mate. Because if their mate denies them veela's die. Its impossible for a veela to live if their mate rejects them. If you denied him he'd never say a word of but he'd always be depressed, and eventually you'd stop seeing him all together. Draco would stop eating stop moving stop talking. You'd never know because by the time it happens because no one would know him anymore, but Draco would die of depression."

Harry looked up at me a new emotion on his face. was that really pity? "Harry I know that you'd like nothing more then to deny him. but I beg you for his sake make a deal with me. Give him one month. One month for him to try and build the bond needed and if you feel absolutely nothing for him after a month then you can deny him and I'll take him back to Malfoy manner. You'll never see the two of us again."

Harry looked at me with that emotion again. "You know I can't just plain say no. No matter how much Malfoy troubled me in the past I can't just let him die. Fine I'll give him one month but even then I don't think I could just condem him to death."

I smiled at him. "Harry truthfully with the undying love that veela's give I wouldn't be surprised if you don't want to let go of his hand at the end of the month. I'll make the preparations with Dumbledore when we get to the school, and Harry. Be ready for him to be a bit clingy at first. He'll probably be ecstatic that you didn't flat out deny him. To him you are his sunshine. He will do anything as long as he gets to be with you. I've seen veela's that have been turned into slaves because of their mate. The veela blood should point them to the one person perfect for them. If it picked right Harry then Draco will be like your other half. The two of you should complete each other. Harry, for his sake. Just give him a chance. Now come on I bet he's practicly about to explode in worry. You'll find he's gonna be rather protective of his mate. He can't harm you no matter what, but if anyone else ever tries to touch you in a harmful way or try to steal you from him he is likely to get protective if not violent."

I knew he was just following me reluctantly but he followed none the less. When we got close to the carriage I heard singing in a boys voice though it was still soprano and melodic. When I looked back at harry I saw his head swaying slightly and his eyes closed as he listened to the song. I smiled. Harry was really meant to be Draco's mate if Draco's songs were doing this to him it meant that somewhere in deep not only Draco was feeling the effects of the bonding.

I opened the door and Draco's song immediately ended. I saw Harry suddenly open his eyes and shake his head as if throwing off the effects of the song. I smiled when I saw all the worry on Draco's face melt away when Harry uncomfortably walked into the carriage. A small red headed girl tried to follow him in but I stuck out my claws and waved my hand at her face and she immediately back away as the door closed and I yelled to the thrystals in the front that they could leave.

I felt the carriage suddenly spur into a movement and saw Draco move as if he were gonna do something like reach out to Harry but then stopped himself settling his hands down in his lap. I gave a sideways glance to Harry who looked very uncomfortable and mouthed the words. 'tell him!' he immediately caught in on what I meant.

"Oh uh Malfoy," I could have groaned at the pained look on Draco's face when Harry said his last name alone, "I have agreed to give you a month of trying to build this 'bond' as it is called." Draco's face lit up and he looked over at me and I just smiled and nodded.

"I told him to give you a month and if he didn't have any feelings after that then he could leave if he wanted to." Draco's face darkened again and he looked back down. "Thank you for giving me a chance Harry." He said almost in a dead voice with no emotion.

Harry looked oddly at me and Draco. "What was that about Draco?" I smiled when he'd fixed himself and instead said his first name. Draco looked down even more. "I figure only way I could ever get you to like me after everything I've done is if I do everything you say no matter what." Harry knew that a hard thing that must be for Draco to say as he was usually so proud.

Then harry surprised me. He stood and slid in beside Draco. Wrapping an arm around the boys shoulder. "Never say that. Draco if you do ever get me to like you its not gonna be because you're my slave. Its gonna be because we develop a friendship then –maybe- a relationship."

Draco looked up at Harry in surprise then blushed. "Harry you don't have to touch me if you don't want to I know you just doing it because it makes me feel better. I can smell it in your emotions. I'm so adept to your scent that I can even smell your emotions. I'd rather if you would hold my shoulder because you wanted to, not because you pity or feel sorry for me." Then surprising me even more Harry reached the other arm around and hugged Draco.

I saw Draco tense up suddenly then the effect of his mate took effect again and he loosened up relaxing immediately. I smiled at the sight knowing still that Harry was doing it because he just wanted to comfort Draco. I sighed knowing that building a bond between these two was gonna be difficult.

When Harry let go I saw Draco make another motion like he was gonna reach out again but stopped again. Draco knew Harry's boundaries and was making sure not to press them. I think Harry finally noted Draco's movements meant something and stood to head back to his seat uncomfortable with what he had just noticed.

Draco looked up after him and nearly spoke but stopped himself. Ok this was gonna be much harder than I thought. Harry saw me frown at Draco and turned just in time to see Draco trying to choke out his words and suddenly stopped looking between his seat and Draco in a point of indecision.

Draco answered it for him and placed a hand on his back pushing Harry into the chair on the other side of the carriage away from himself. "Don't want you uncomfortable if you don't have to be." Draco said simply with a friendly smile.

I knew Draco would never make Harry do anything unless it was something better for Harry. He'd always try and be on Harry's good side. As the carriage drifted on in silence Draco eventually started to hum the same song as before. I knew because of his I guess you could call 'heat' he was gonna be singing more often now because his veela powers are coming into effect and his mate will always react to his songs.

As if to prove my point I saw Harry start staring at Draco when he started to form words. When Harry started to stare at Draco dreamily Draco finally looked up at Harry and he stopped singing suddenly, wich made Harry wake up a bit flustered.

"Draco I think I should warn you that every time you sing Harry's going to get drowned out in you songs. That is proof that he really is you mate. Be careful Harry. He can get you to do anything while he has you in the song. Though I'm gonna be there the whole time he's here to try and keep him under control. Sometimes new mature veela's can lose control and they tend to get a bit……physical."

Harry looked over at Draco who looked down in disgust at the thought of himself doing anything remotely like that. Harry looked at me. "How does his song prove anything. Maybe theres just some magic behind it." I looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised. "Do you love it when he sings?" Harry was about to speak when he stopped.

I continued for him. "It makes you want to listen to him for the rest of your life. You see images of anywhere tranquil. A forest or the ocean perhaps?" Harry looked at me in surprise. "A lake. With white soft white sand that goes right between your toes." Draco's head suddenly shot up and he looked at me and Harry.

I nodded smiling. "It was in your dream about him wasn't it? The place he kissed you." Draco gave me a death glare then looked down with a dark blush on his face Harry looked at him questioningly. "Your dream?"

Draco nodded sadly. And I answered for him since I knew if he spoke right now he'd squeak rather loudly. "Veela's have a dream about their mates when their senses get the strongest. When Draco had his dream it was right after he started to hear his mate calling to him. first he can smell you and trust me your scent was driving him crazy. Then he starts to hear you calling him. last his can almost taste your breath when he breaths. The three steps that lead to him finding you. Before he started to taste you on the air I gave him a sleeping potion. That was when he had his dream. He never told me all the details but I bet the lake was where he saw you. You probably had a mask on in the dream. In those dreams the veela atleast kisses the mate if not more……and you know what I mean…..though his dreams will get more vibrant over time." Draco sent me another death glare at mentioning somethine he planned to keep secret from his mate.

Harry looked between the two of us then blushed himself. "I had something like that as a dream as well. Is it normal for me to have it too?" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Not unless the connection the both of you share will be very strong. Though at the moment I doubt it as you are barely speaking." I said bluntly showing them how difficult they both were gonna make this.

Harry looked up at me scowling at the last bit but added. "Yah but you said they just kissed in his dream……well in mine………uh……." I saw Draco look up blushing the same shade red as Harry. I laughed at both of them. "Draco you were apparently transferring your feelings over the bond. Trust me Harry that dream was probably the dream he was hoping for. Though you don't seem to be complaining much about it." Harry turned a dark crimson and stuttered for words. Embarrassing there boys was so easy.

Draco laughed embarrassed at me as he realized that I was right when I said it was the dream he'd probably wanted. "Jade I'd be thankful if you wouldn't say such things like that its really embarrassing."

I chuckled. "Well its my job to get the two fo you together so I figure it best I get the embarrassing news out of the way first. After all with all the stuff I have dug out of Harry's mind I could go on forever." Harry paled even more.

I chuckled. "How I love being psychic." Draco chuckled at Harry paling again. "Now now Draco I can say more on you. Can't I Dray-kins?" Harry laughed out loud and Draco looked down at the floor. "Now now Harry. Lets be nice. Or maybe I should tell about how Ginny tried to make moves on you last year." Now Harry stopped and Draco was laughing.

"The next one to laugh at the other, will have something BIG told." They both quieted down and looked at the other then Draco smiled. "So what about you jadey-wadey, as your mother said. Of course she seemed so weird to be your mom looking your age."

I glared at him darkly. "Ok I earned that one. Now lets get situated the carriage is about to stop." As if on cue the carriage started to slow down to a stop. They both stopped chuckling but now I had lifted the incomfortable air and now they were smiling at each other.

Good I had gotten somewhere. Now I smiled and opened the door removing the ward I had put up. "Come on children." They both scowled at me then laughed at each other. Good I have gotten them on neutral ground so their teaming up on me.

"Oh so now your getting along?" Harry laughed and draped an arm over Draco's shoulder. Draco froze. "Harry please don't do that."Harry looked at his arm then reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Draco chuckled under his breath. "Actually its quite the opposite. It makes me too comfortable. It makes me want to lean into you but I know that you'd just pull away from me."

Harry blinked. He'd been way off. "Draco. I wouldn't pull away. I'd have to get used to it but I wouldn't pull away from you. I don't plan to deny your offer as a mate. Part of it is because I don't want you to go off and die. And another part though I hate to admit it is, I kinda enjoyed the dream."

Draco gaped at him. "I wish I'd gotten that dream. If YOU enjoyed it then it must have been good. I mean you hated me when we first got on the train. I hope it was good." Harry smiled. "It was."

I decided this was the time I should leave to make this conversation more private for the two. "Ok boys I'll be back in a little bit. I am going to go make the preporations with Dumbledore." I walked away quickly not wanting to hear much else about Harry's dream.

Okay now I wanted to know what had happened in the dream I'd wanted to have but Harry got anyway. "So uh….this is embarrassing to ask…….who was on top?" Harry blushed dark red, almost purple. "Well you kinda made ALL the moves. I was still a bit against the idea of me and you for a while before you stopped and said something I'd never though I'd hear from you."

Harry cleared his throat. "You said you were sorry. Sorry for all the things you ever did to me. All the mean things youy said. Then you said sorry for never trying to help me. Then you said………well……"

He looked down but I leaned over so my head was under his and I could still look him in the eyes. "You said you loved me." I blushed and straitened up. "Well uh……..that's kinda what happens for veela's. my bond for you simply means that I would have fallen in love with you eventually. It was just a matter of time."

Harry looked up at me sadly. "I'm sorry for not seeming to work with you. This is gonna take a while to get this to work if it does at all. It just seems to strange, me and you. How do I even know if its you or your Veela blood that likes me?" I frowned. "Harry I will always love you."

I tried to reach for him but he pulled away. I looked down. "Sorry I'm gonna have to practice not trying to get close to you. Its almost like it's a need for me to comfort you. I'm sorry." I scooted a little further away from him. This had gone from a nice conversation to a very uncomfortable moment.

Luckily at that very moment Jade came back. "Okay boys, I've made the preparations with Dumbledore. He's informed the school of why the two of you will be together at almost all times and I am to lead you to your dorm. You've been excused from class for the first month of school, so the bond can begin. He doesn't want to risk pulling the two of you apart."

He looked between me and Harry and seemed to notice the new tension. "Well okay boys……best we leave. Come on lets go to your new room."

Damn it in the few minutes I'd been gone someone had ruined the small bit of connection I'd built between the two. Okay this was going to be a lot harder then I'd come to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the large pictue Dumbledore had described a good half an hour later. Sadly the boys still seemed to be uncomfortable towards each other. I turned my face to the large white wolf resting on a boulder. It raised its head to look at me with an inquiring look.

"Blood of the master." I mentally felt Harry stiffen behind me at the old spell term that had been used in the graveyard. The wolf nodded before giving out a high pitched howl at the non changing moon in his picture. Then the painting slowly slid open.

We all walked in to a completely bare room, absolute nothing blank walls and floors. Harry was first to comment. "We're suppose to live here?" I chuckled at the two teens staring incrediously at the room. "Don't worry its just waiting for the two of you to decorate it. I know the charm that you'll need to say but first both of you have to choose wich room you want. There left and right not much of a difficult choice really."

Harry walked to the right and Draco looked after him longingly before frowning and walking to the left. "Okay you two emotional girls, say this. _Become that wich is within and bring it to this world beyond._"

They both rehearsed it aloud before the room started to shift. On Harry's side I noticed a large portion of red. It wasn't the griffindor red, instead it was a lot darker and instead had a twinge of silver here and there. Then on Draco's side there was (surprisingly) not any green at all. Blue. Dark blue a lot of it too. Tapestries on the wall and then I noticed the mixture of gold.

"It seems theres a bit of you in each other as it is, Draco. Harry took the silver from slytherin and you took the gold from griffindor." They both looked around the large room and took in my discovery. They both looked at each other then Harry raised an eyebrow. "Blue draco? I thought for sure it would be green."

Draco looked about his side. "I've always liked blue more. Its always been my favorite color. I was even slightly disappointed by not being put in ravenclaw. Though if I'd gotten what I wanted I think my favorite colors would have been red and gold. I always wanted to get in griffindor but my father taught me otherwise. He told me slytherin was always the better choice that's why I tried to seem happy when it said slytherin."

Harry blinked at the news then seemed to just push it aside as he made his trunk levitate and turned right into his room. I saw Draco's hurt face then he turned and went into his own. I sighed thinking of how difficult the two teens were being. Now that they were gone I didn't need the immortal look anymore and I spun on my feet falling backwards into the couch with a loud sigh.

I noticed Harry still peeking out of the small crack between his door in the wall probably checking if he'd hurt Draco. He only caught the sight of Draco sulking up the stairs into his room. He opened the door suddenly about to talk to Draco but found that he was already closing his door.

Harry sighed then caught me with my ruby eyes locked on him from the couch. He immediately slammed the door shut. Ok now I was gonna talk to him.

THISISTHESPOTWHEREPOINTOFVIEWCHANGES!

I slammed the door when I saw Jade but when I turned around he was already right behind me again. I let out a loud undignified yelp when I saw him. "Harry I think you need to be a little bit more conscious of Draco's feelings. You might not like him but atleast have a bit more care. All he does is care for you and yet you seem to just throw his feelings aside at points. All he ever tries to do is comfort you, and you could atleast try and deny him in a kinder way. Every time you just throw him aside it makes him believe that if you every do accept him and his bond he's gonna be like your slave when it finally forms."

I looked at him with a bit more understanding. "Its not that its just…….this feels so wrong! Me being with Malfoy! I mean and I'm not even _with _him yet. I don't know if I can do this……not with him." He tore his eyes away from mine. "Then this is purposeless. You may return to griffindor tower I will be taking Draco back to Malfoy manor. It was nice meeting you mister Potter."

He then bowed and started to walk away. "Wait!" he turned back to me his ruby eyes seemed to be digging deep into my soul. "I didn't say I wasn't gonna try. I'm just saying its weird. Being picked as a mate by Malfoy and then after that I've never liked other boys before. Its just weird. But as I said before, I'm not gonna condemn him to death like that. I'll try as hard as I can to accept him, but…..i just don't know what the outcome will be."

Jade nodded an understanding. "You didn't think I expected you to welcome him with open arms did you? No. I know that theres no hope of that." He then turned and walked away from me. He stopped before closing my bedroom door. "I will be going to my room it is just down the hall so if Draco gets out of control or you need my help then just yell I'll hear you. I recommend you take a nap. You look tired."

I decided maybe it would be a good idea to follow his advice. I settled myself into the large bed burrowing my head hard into the soft pillows. I was asleep and in dream land within moments.

AGAINITSHERE!

I was suddenly spooked awake by a loud moan. I had been having the dream Draco had described. The lake and the kissing. Then I heard the moan again. I think Draco was having the other side of the dream this time. I stood and walked over to his door before opening it slightly. Then I pulled it shut quickly. He had apparently already dreamt it through and was now dealing with the after effects.

I tried not to think of the sight I just witnessed of Draco wanking. I couldn't help it. I kept seeing visions of Draco's hand running quickly over his LONG length. Now that I thought about it, he was HUGE. I found myself back at his door peaking in at him pleasuring himself again to a dream of us having sex.

He was now biting his bottom lip as he tried to stay quiet while his nude lower half started to rock forward to meet his hand. When he pushed down his hips pushed up, when he pulled up his hips pushed down. Every time he pushed up I would see all of his stomach muscles clench with the movement. When they clenched he had a very nicely shown six-pack.

I found myself hardening in my pants and I wanted so bad to go in there and place my mouth over his length…….WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!

It didn't matter how much I wanted to deny my arousal I found my hand sliding in my pants to rub my growing erection. I found myself pleasuring myself to watching Draco pleasuring himself. I saw him thrust forward hard one last time then he shot out a stream of white fluid high into the air.

Unfortunately that threw me over the edge and I went off as well but I let out a moan and his head suddenly shot up and met my eyes. "Holy shit Harry! I'm so sorry I should have been quieter……" with this he started to fumble around to try and cover his lower half. I lost it. I ran in jumping on his bed and bringing my lips hard against his. He at first yelped in surprise then happily responded.

Then half way into reaching down an touching his most sacred of places I suddenly came to my senses. I jumped back. "I'm so sorry Draco. I'm toying with your emotions like this, its not fair." Draco was talking all out of breath like.

"Its okay if you ever do that again feel free to toy with my emotions anytime." I chuckled at him and found myself wanting to lean back into him. so I did. I leaned forward with a chaste kiss. Then when I pulled away I settled my head on his chest.

"What suddenly brought this on Harry?" Draco asked with a bit of strain on his voice. I shot right up. "I don't know damn it! I must be losing my mind…..i'm going to my room……I need….to think some things through. Just…forget I did this……" and I ran out immediately hearing him calling out to me.

I ran in my room and placed my back to the wall slowly sliding down to where I was sitting. I ran my hand through my hair trying to think it through. Then I heard a very soft knock at my door. I heard Draco whispering, almost in a protective voice. "Harry……are you alright?"

"Yah Draco I'm fine….just a bit confused. This is so weird to me. I never saw myself even being friends with you much less being aroused at what I saw you doing…..HOLY SHIT DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!" I saw Draco lift an eyebrow as he had poked his head in.

he then slowly slid all the way in and I found he was now dressed in black silk sleeping pants. He slid down beside me and tentively reached out with his arms to wrap one around my shoulder. "Take your time Harry. I can wait forever for you. Don't make this uncomfortable for you…well actually I guess it's a tad bit late for that isn't it?" I chuckled and leaned into him a bit. Atleast now we could be friendly towards one another.

I brought in a shallow breath before speaking. "Draco?" he turned his head to me. "Hmm?" I sighed. "Thanks. This could actually be good for me eventually. I need someone who's always there, but I can only imagine how your parents are gonna react when they know its me." Draco got a faked scared look and pretended to breath faster.

I chuckled at him again leaning a bit further into this friendly embrace. "Don't worry Harry. They'll accept anyone no matter who as long as their my mate." I smiled to myself secretly happy somewhere deep down. I then wrapped my arms around his midsection for a thankful hug. I did need someone to be close to, and be there for me. After all these years of having no one this could be a really good thing.

He leaned his head over and placed it atop mine starting to hum that sweet song again. Before I knew what was happening I found myself leaning further into him and slowly falling asleep.

I felt his head slump forward near the end of the song and knew he had fallen asleep on me. I smiled before shifting slightly and kissing the top of his head. I then slowly picked him up and carried him to his bed laying him down soflty. When I turned to go I found his hand holding my wrist. I turned back to see his eyes slightly open.

"Don't go." I smiled before leaning in and settling behind him on the bed. I made sure not to breath down his neck knowing what it would feel like and I layed beside him planning to simply stay in the same bed as him. he had other plans.

I felt him shift in his sleep and he turned toward me then wrapped an arm around my bare chest and pulling me closer to him as if he was hugging a pillow. I froze for a few seconds not sure what to do but I ended up placing a hand on his head and running it soothingly through his hair to help him sleep.

Being so close to him I couldn't help but relax out of instinct. Eventually I found that I too was drifting off into sleep. Right before I finally passed out I leaned forward and kissed the top of his head before leaning back down saying. "Good night, love."

YOUBETTERBEHAPPYIDIDTHIS!

Damn it I forgot to tell the two boys how to summon food from the house elves. I walked down the hall to their room opening the portrait with the password and I walked to Draco's room knowing that Harry was probably asleep.

When I looked in surprisingly Draco wasn't there. I turned quickly heading to Harry's room incase Draco's veela blood was making him do something stupid. But when I opened the door I could only smile and look at the picture in front of me.

There sat Draco wearing only his silk pajama bottoms his bare chest and milky skin with a darker tanned arm across his chest with Harry hugging him like a child would a bear. For comfort. Both were sleeping silently and I decided it wouldn't be very nice to wake them so I slowly closed the door without making a sound.

Well this is gonna be interesting. At one point their bickering, while at others its as if their friends or already together. So picky picky.

BACKTOHARRY!

I woke up finding myself cradled against Draco and as much as I wanted to deny it, quite comfortable. Unfortunately I felt a tickle in my nose as I felt the need to sneeze. I shooke violently when it finally came out and heard Draco startle awake beside me.

"Sorry I sneezed." He smiled pulling me closer against him odviously happy, with the circumstances. I stiffened slightly and he came out of his sleeping stupor.

He releases me all too soon, and I was surprisingly missing his warmth. "Sorry Harry. How about we just go get some breakfast?" I nodded quickly trying to dispel the uncomfortable moment.

We walked out of the room and found Jade sprawled on our couch in the normal disarray of any teenager. It confused me as to why he had to always seem so…uptight when people were around. I think I could like the Jade as a teenager just as good.

I saw Draco smile before conjuring a quilt and laying it across Jade who immediately turned in his sleep welcoming the new warmth. I chuckled under my breath and Draco placed a finger to his lips. Then I was extremely surprised when Draco leaned down and kissed Jade on the forehead before turning and heading to his room beckoning for me to follow.

We got in and once the door was closed he immediately relaxed. "What would you like for breakfast Harry?" he said in such a sweet voice I actually couldn't answer for a minute. "Uh….just some toast I guess." He frowned.

"How about some eggs and bacon. I will not let my mate starve himself." I groaned, another misses weasley. "Fine you win, I'll eat." He smiled triumphantly and snapped his fingers which immediately summoned Dobby. "Mister Harry Potter sir! How nice it is to see you, and Master Draco its……...interesting to find you here." I noticed how Dobby gave no compliment to Draco and wondered how bad Draco had treated the small elf.

Draco placed the orders for our food then sat himself down on his bed. I spotted a chair at a desk across the room and I was about to go retrieve it when Draco shot up and grabbed it for me. he even held it for me so I could sit down then he slid it up under the conjured table.

"Draco, is it just me or are you trying at flattery?" he smiled at me not at all thwarted. "its my job. I am going to poor all my love and kindness into you."

I smiled slightly happy. This was so nice. I began to understand what Jade had said about love and adoration. I noticed Draco with a journal in his hands that he was sketching on furiously. I asked to see it but he blushed and denied me.

With a quick motion I jumped forward and snatched the drawing. I turned the journal and gaped at what I saw.

It was me standing on the top of a hill in a field of blue flowers. Beside me stood a large black dog. Snuffles. I felt the water brimming in my eyes. Draco immediately scooped me up into his arms.

"Please don't cry Harry. That why I didn't want you to see it, I knew you'd cry. I'm sorry, I'll get rid of it." he grabbed his wand and was about to burn his journal when I stopped him noticing the song written under the drawing.

"Your writing songs about me? and drawing me?" he blushed. "Well I haven't had much time. I only have this drawing and I am still working on the song."

Even if it was still odd me feeling this way even if slightly for Draco, I was flattered. "theres no need to burn it, I just wasn't expecting it. I want to see you finish them." I knew I could get Draco to do anything right now for me. "Finish them for me." I saw a small glimmer in his eyes then he noticed how he had me cradled, he immediately tensed and layed me on the bed pulling away from me.

I wouldn't allow myself to believe that I missed the warmth. Then with a 'pop' Dobby was back. On his small hands were balanced two very large trays of breakfast foods. Yellow eggs that were still steaming with a line of bacon to the side. On one small plate was a pile of toast with golden butter stil melting into it. there was a large pitcher of orange juice and two cups.

"Here you are mister Harry Potter sir. And you too master Malfoy. I have learned of your circumstances, from gossip among the house elves. I must say your blood has chosen quiet a mate. I wish you good fortune masters." Then with another 'pop' he was gone.

Draco shook his head. "Always an odd one that one, even for a house elf." I nodded quickly admitting how odd Dobby was. "The house elves are gossiping about us?" Draco nodded. "They always seem to learn everything. Actually, I bet the whole school is gossiping about us."

I groaned and heard him chuckle. "Its alright, I won't be anything but your friend for a long time. I can't hope for much more, not how I've treated you."

I looked at him with a curious eye. "I'm already warming up to you a bit Draco. Your acting so different lately." He shrugged at me. "I can finally be myself. I don't have to be the person my father wants me to be. besides, with you I can always be me, weather I want to or not."

He smiled at me. it was different from all the other smiles I'd ever seen from him. he didn't smirk or sneer. He smiled, showing a line of perfect white teeth. I couldn't help but feel my insides warm up and smile back.

He sat infront of me on the bed putting the plates between us. He layed down on his stomach looking up at me his chin in his hands that were propped up on his elbows. I know he was trying to seem like me and him were friends but he could not hide the adoration in his eyes.

His ankles were crossed in the air dangling above his body as me and him began to eat. I couldn't help but feel warm and accepted at the moment. then his fireplace turned green. Someone floo'ing. "Ahh father must be coming to see who my mate is."

I didn't think it through before I had pulled the shrunken invisibility cloak out of my pocket and wandlessly brought it to its full size. I threw it around myself without delay and disappeared as Lucious Malfoy stepped out of the flames.

Draco smiled at his father then turned to look at me and suddenly looked confused, then worried. "Draco son……..where is your mate?" Draco was looking around the room slowly standing up, worry evident on his face. "I'm not sure…..he was just here."

I noticed the worry and fear in his voice. 'He really cares for me.' he worried about where I am. Draco was now jumping around his room looking under his bed and in his closet. "Harry? Harry where have you gone? I am telling you he won't care. HARRY?!?!" he now sounded genuinely worried.

I pulled the cloak off my head and he caught sight of me, he pulled the cloak off and pulled me hard into his arms. "Merlin Harry! Please don't do that to me again!" I smiled weakley over his shoulder at Malfoy senior.

"I promise Draco." He let me go suddenly and stepped back. "Sorry again Harry." I smiled meakly at him. he turned to his father smiling and Lucious just looked at me appaled.

"Your mate…….is………H-H-Harry P-Potter?!?!" Draco nodded full heartedly not caring about how his father spoke. "Well this changes things a bit….uh……Harry, it is nice to speak to you. I will admit I'm more then a little surprised that you are his chosen."

I smiled uncomfortably at him before I felt someone grab my hand and tug me to the bed. "Eat." Was Draco's simple demand. I groaned. Lucious laughed. "I see your already feeling the pain of a veela and their mate?" I nodded.

"Understand everything he does is in good intention." I nodded sadly and scooped up some of the eggs under Draco's piercing glare. They were delicious. I scooped more to Draco's delight and stuck them in my mouth. I grabbed a piece of toast piling on some eggs and biting down, Draco grinned at me before turning to his father.

"Isn't it great father? He's perfect. We will probably be off to a bit of a bumpy start, but I will give it time. He has promised me a month to let the bond form. After that he will make his decision." I noticed how Lucious locked a piercing gaze onto me, I was pretty sure he wouldn't forgive me for being the cause of death to his only son.

He suddenly smiled. "Yes Draco it is great, Cissa will be so happy. You should bring him to the manor, so she can meet him. I bet she'll have a blast. Probably insist on taking him shopping though, the poor lad. And go find Jade tell him Nexus has arrived. Probably here to claim himself to Harry."

Draco suddenly looked ecstatic. "Nexus is back? Perfect! Jade will be thrilled." He ran into the common room and I followed him nibbling on a piece of bacon. God I hadn't eaten this much in my life.

He came in there and pounced on Jade still asleep on the couch. Jade startled awak suddenly looking at Draco disapprovingly with his red eyes. "Jade, Nexus is back!" Jades emotions suddenly changed to delight. "Really? Lets go meet him then."

Jade was up and stretching his arms in a flash. Draco was beside me smiling and ushering me back into his room. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the fireplace. In a second I was standing in a large green luscious study room. There was a large plush carpet with a long couch on it. on one side sat a pale lady with black hair and fair skin. Her green eyes looked over Draco then me and she squealed with delight bounding across the room pulling me into a hug.

"Oh you must be Draco's mate. I am Narcissa Malfoy, but you can call me Cissa or mom." I nodded into her black hair and she smiled stepping away. then I was in a bone crushing hug from someone I hadn't even seen come up.

All I noticed was the smell of the forest and how soft their skin felt. Then I opened my eyes to see a pointed ear. When he released me I found myself looking into the face of a very handsome young wood elf. His almost golden skin seemed to sparkled and his bright almost bleach blonde hair was just above his shoulders.

His long pointed ears stuck out from his beautiful hair, and his eyes were a beautiful hazel. Right between green and blue. His tone skin was only hidden under some elven armor. Crude leather, and it ended just above his waist showing a small amount of skin, and his pants made of the same thing were all frayed at the end and ended just below his knee. He looked so strange as if he was dressed to run through the forest even know.

"Hello my name is Nexus. I am one of Jades friends. its nice to meet the mate of master Draco. Chances are you'll be seeing a lot of me." then Jade came through the fire and I was out of the way before he pulled nexus into a fierce hug. I was watched as Jade lifted Nexus off the ground and spun him around in the air.

The movement showed me that I'd been wrong in my assumption about his hair. A small amount of it had been left out of the long ponytail that went down his back to end just above his hips. That's why I hadn't seen it before, most of it was behind his back. I noticed how the bleach color darkened into a magnificent gold at the tips.

"Star! Star your back!" I looked at Draco. "His name is Nexus, but Jade calls him star, sais he's brighter than a million stars." Star laughs before pulling away from Jade and smiling. I heard Draco's voice go over my shoulder. "So where did the great Star go this time? North, south, east, or west?" Star smiled at him.

"Oh you know me, I go EVERYWHERE. But that story should best be saved for some tea, I have been dying for some of the Malfoy tea and buiscits for months. Please tell me, we can have some food. Please?" the last word was more of a whine.

Lucious laughed. That's right, the ice cold hateful Malfoy senior laughed a genuine laugh. "Yes Star I think we can manage a snack." I jumped at the loud whoop Star let out.

Draco chuckled behind me and reached an arm around my waist a few seconds before suddenly pulling away. No I did not miss the embrace. "Sorry Harry." I could tell from his voice, he didn't mean it. "Its alright Draco. I think I can do with that much." I had barely finished the sentence before his arm was back around my waist.

I chuckled leaning slightly into his touch and I saw on his face just how much he was enjoying this. I put my arm around his as well and he positively beamed. I followed him into a dining room and sat beside him as Lucious asked a house elf for tea and small snacks. I heard Star yelling from another room to the elf that he wanted a full meal instead. He then came in a large wine glass in one hand taking large gulps.

I notice Jade staring at him the whole time, smiling. In fact, he never seemed to look away. Then Star was across the room in a running leap and skidding across the floor on a chair. There were two large scrap marks on the tile floor, and Lucious immediately spelled them away.

Star sat patiently, still for the first time since I'd seen him, until his food arrived. Then he was in it like nothing else existed, which it seemed Jade could not tear his eyes away once again. Of course neither could I, I thought Ron had been bad!

It seemed almost as if he were breathing in his food. When he finally had enough that he didn't need to eat so quickly anymore he spoke. "I headed far east this time, ran into a clan of gold dragons. Smart creatures those ones. Took me to their home. Was nothing I expected, they had a castle underground dug it out with telepathic powers. I swear with the diamonds those lizards had, I could have bought out even you Lucious. In fact they gave me a few, I have them here, somewhere…"

He dug into his pockets and pulled out a fist full of something that just looked like dust. "I have like eight full pockets of this stuff." He stuck it on the table and looked at it a few seconds before it started to grow into thousands of shimmering diamonds. Some were as large as my fist, others smaller then my fingernail.

I gaped at the stuff, completely dumbfounded. Then I noticed everyone else even Lucious doing so as well. "They GAVE you all these?" he looked up surprised. "Yes. Once I left I headed a bit south came upon a large forest in the asian mountains. Beautiful snow, wonderful trees, the forest was amazing. I ran into a weird clearing in the forest. It had an amazing pond. I stayed the night there and half way through the night, the grove was visited by a clan of high elves. God I wish you could have seen them, beautiful people. So tall, their skin was pale, all of them had golden eyes. I found out it was called the grove of miracles. A sacred place to them and that I couldn't camp there, though I was allowed to ask for my own miracle from the waters. I headed back after that."

I looked over him slowly. "So you're a wood elf?" he turned to me. "No actually, I'm the same as Jade here. I'm an immortal, and for the next few weeks, I'm your guard."

A/N

Ty for the reviews and the beta position is filled. I know not many people are reading this and even less care but hey, I have to say something. I tried to correct the point of view errors I know some had because you couldn't tell where it changed and if I missed one forgive me I'm only human. And a few of you have told me you like Jade. Trust me he'll play a BIG role. Ty and goodnight.

-Lost in the wings of angels & Guardian of fairytales.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fans, I know theres not many of you, but I love you anyway! –big hugs- I know this took FOREVER, and forgive me, I had a bit of writers block, I hope to get a few more fans this time around and also to get some awesome reviews, and please, please,pleas,please,please, don't just add me to ur favorite story or author and not review! That bugs me so!

-AN

(No POV changes in this one.)

IT BEGINS!

It was a peaceful dinner full of laughter and stories. Star seemed to never be out of stories or jokes, he seemed to always have a large glass of wine that he would wave about as he spoke and never spill a drop. He also seemed to never get influenced by the alcohol.

Narcissa was laughing along with Star and often commented on his jokes, adding her own input. And as Lucius had predicted she commented on my clothes and said how she would just HAVE to take me shopping. Draco chuckled at the comment and I looked down at my clothes, which were way too big, thanks to being Dudley's hand me downs.

At one point Lucius passed me a cup of fire-whisker which Draco immediately took away with a look of disapproval. I frowned at him and turned all pouty. He got a strangled look on his face before denying me again.

Narcissa seemed to immediately warm up to me, joking and offering me things, refills, seconds, and even once some of Draco's clothes. I chuckled but denied each one.

I risked a glance at my watch and found it near 11:30. I stretched my arms and heard the bones in my elbows pop. Draco looked at me with a chuckle. "You're so cute love," he stated, smiling, and I turned a bit pink.

It now seemed that Narcissa realized what time it was. "Oh dear, I have kept all of you up for far too long, I think it is too late for you to return to the school so why don't you both stay here tonight, I will send a message to Dumbledore telling him where you are." I nodded at the thought of sleep, and allowed Draco to pull me up from the chair with a helping hand.

"Nexus you can take your own room, and Harry you can take one of the guest rooms, or even share with Draco." I noticed Draco's eyes glint at the prospect, and I was almost scared it would hurt his feelings when I denied, but he just smiled and me and kissed my forehead before walking away. Off to his room, I guess.

Star was behind me the whole way leading me to my room, a smile never wavering off his face, and his voiced seemed to drift out gracefully, as he continued telling jokes, or saying things he and Jade did as children before they became immortals.

My room was on the second floor to the right, third door down. I opened the door and found myself in a giant royal blue room, the giant bed to the side looked comfortable and was clad in a deep blue. Along the right side of the room the walls were covered with bookshelves, there was a door beside my bed, which I figured led to a closet, and there was a large window with a cushioned seat beneath it, looking perfectly useable as a bed. There was a white door to my left which most likely led to a giant bathroom.

"One of the best rooms in the house, you can thank Draco for it." I turned with a smile to Star. "Thank you Star, and good night." He smiled and bowed his head before walking off.

I walked into the room stretching a bit before opening the door to the bathroom and looking at the white tiled room, a giant jet tub to my right, a Jacuzzi to my left, and a large glass shower, which looked more like it could fit twenty people then one, was strait down the middle. A pearly white gleam was all over the room, the toilet seeming to be the only normal thing in the room, and thus it stuck out as if it were neon purple!

I looked around the room, promising myself I would be back later to test out these shiny tools. I walked back into my room, raised my hands above my head and ran full tilt to the bed jumping and landing, engulfing myself in the covers, a sea of blue silk now cushioning my body. I let out a sigh, rubbing my cheek across one of the wonderful pillows. I stood up walking to one of the dressers and opening it, finding a large assortment of silk-like clothes, mostly blue, stashed inside.

I smiled and grabbed a pair of silk pajama bottoms and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The shower had four different nozzles one from each direction, which worked amazingly well. I got out, feeling completely rejuvenated, and wondered if the shower was somehow enchanted to make your limbs feel better or something. It didn't really matter to me, it was still amazing.

I walked out, the royal blue pajama bottoms pooling slightly at my ankles. I grabbed sleeveless shirt from the dresser, it fit more like a tunic then a muscle shirt.

I walked around the room a bit more looking at my supply of books, before I settled down on the bedlike seat beneath my windowsill and looked out over the gardens behind the house. There was a large amount of flowers and many snake shaped shrubs, but what I noticed most of all was the beautiful glow that the moon set upon the greenery and I stared out, amazed at the beauty. It was right then that I heard him start singing.

His first few words seemed to drift on the wind, and I almost couldn't hear them, but I felt the high of when I heard Draco sing. I reached up and opened the hook on my window letting it drift open.

His singing became clearer now and I figured he was on the balcony outside his window. I couldn't tell what language he spoke, but I know that every word was as beautiful to me as the sunrise to a painter. I risked a glance out my window and saw him wearing clothes much like mine, but deep green, standing on his balcony singing.

He sang for a good few minutes, then stopped with one last word which slowly faded away into the night. I looked at him a few seconds then risked it. "That was beautiful Draco." I spoke from my window looking at him and he spun to look at me blushing a deep pink.

"Oh….uh H-H-Harry…….I'm sorry if I bothered you….I'll just go inside…." I chuckled and spoke again. "How about a sleep over Drake? Should I come over there or should you come over here? As friends, of course." I added the last part quickly and he nodded with a smile. Then he started to look around seeming to think on it. "Uh…I guess I could come over there…..I mean it doesn't really matter…" I chuckled and cut him off. "I'll come over there, Drake. Three doors to the left?" he nodded and I walked back picking up some of my clothes and grabbing my glasses off the desk and walked into the emerald green halls. I headed three doors down quickly and knocked softly on the door.

Draco opened the door before my hand was even at my side, so I knew he was already waiting there for me, which made me suppress a chuckle. He smiled at me nervously and I smiled back, he almost seemed to melt in his spot. Then he looked me over and smiled. "The color blue looks lovely on you….it also makes your eyes look even more beautiful."

I know it was stupid but I felt heat on my face. "Drake you try a bit too much at flattery. I don't deserve all this credit." He smiled. "You deserve everything I have said and more." I smiled at him warmly and walked into his deep green room.

His room was much like mine, except bathed in green. I smiled at him and he smiled back happily stepping aside and letting me in. "Hey Dray." I walked by him a bit, admiring the room, then I was suddenly tackled to the ground, a giant white ball of fur ontop of me.

I felt a tongue devouring my face before I heard Draco. "Sam! Off!" I felt the creature pulled off of me and I got a good look at the giant white wolf in front of me, its tongue was hanging out of its mouth in a wolfish grin. It looked like Draco was pulling the beast with all his might and wasn't getting anywhere.

I smiled at the wolf, its bright blue eyes shining with energy. I smiled and patted its head once before Draco was able to pull it out onto the balcony and lock it ouside where it sat looking at us, its tail wagging like an excited puppy.

Draco chuckled behind me, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about Sam. My father bought him for me a long time ago. You see when I was young I didn't have many friends, being a pureblood and all. I was always expected to be a regal child and be honorable, so my father bought me Sam to keep my company because I didn't have anybody else. Jade was stilled bonded to my cousin at the time so I didn't have him." I smiled at him, looking at the wolf a few seconds longer before it turned and started to walk in circles on the giant balcony.

I smiled at Draco as he helped me up. "Its alright Drake, just kinda surprised me." I smiled, looking up at him and continued wiping the slobber off my face.

I walked around his room, examining his collection of books and looking at the odd creatures he had. A snake in a glass tank I took the liberty of saying hello too, and it was cheerful enough to say hi back. Also a hawk he had in a large cage found it fun to stare at me the whole time.

When I was done examining the room I looked for Draco and found him looking at me dreamily from the bed. I smiled at him uncomfortably and started to fidget.

"Uhhh…..Dray? Could you not stare at me like that?" he snapped out of it and stood up looking embarrassed as he grabbed some clothes. "I'm gonna go take a shower Harry, feel free to make yourself comfortable." I smiled as he walked into his bathroom and I went to his bookcase. I pulled out a black book and when I tried to open it the thing sprouted eyes on its spine and took a snap at me.

I let out a loud yelp and heard the bathroom door open. "Harry are you alright?" I nodded spelling the book petrified and levitating it back on the shelf before speaking as I turned. "Oh yeah Draco, I'm fine, your book….just…" I found myself unable to finish as I got a plain view at Draco wrapped in just a towel.

His milky white skin, the beautiful muscles on his torso, the way his chest was slightly muscled. I turned back around quickly feeling heat on my cheeks. "Yeah, your book just took a snap at me, hehehe." I let out an uncomfortable laugh and kept facing away as I heard him chuckle then go back into the bathroom, unfortunetly closing the door.

I threw myself onto his bed, thinking about my reaction and it all came down to one solution. I grabbed a pillow and stuffed my face into it, and anybody outside just heard a muffled. "God, I think I'm falling for him….."

AN

Well theres another chapter and I can assure that the next will actually have a battle scene and you'll see what Jade can really do, along with a very pissed Draco Malfoy.

-Lost in the wings of angels

Hello, all! Not sure if many of you know me, but my name is, at least on here, Guardian of Fairytales (Guard for short, not Fairy). :3 I used to be a frequent writer in Fanfiction, but had to stop due to school reasons. Currently I Beta every piece of work for Wings to the best of my ability and if I missed a few mistakes I'm sorry about that. If you wish you can check out some of my stories as well, though I only have one worth reading so far, I also go by Fangs of the Lion on if you guys are interested. Please treat Wings well and give him constructive criticism to improve! I hope you all treat him fairly and maybe hear from some of you. :3 Thank you for taking your time to read this and take care! (I will also put my review under this.)

I gotta admit, Luke, your writing certainly keeps improving. Your stories are whimsical and romantic, with enough humour to make me smile and feel light hearted. I shall do my best to make your story shine to it's peak, and I hope to see more of your work in the near future! You can also count on me to Beta it for you. ;) "

"Some people say I'm crazy. Other people know I'm crazy." (Just a funny quote for the road. :P)

-Guardian of Fairytales.

(this is the person I'm in love with by the way –pulls guardian into a kiss-)


	4. 4 The Encounter

Hiya everybody! Ohh, its been so long! I am SO SORRY!!! I have been cut off from writing for a bit, and I couldn't continue! I know, my reviews are small, and my reviews even more miniscule, but I don't give a damn! I'm writing, and whoever has a problem with that, they can SHOVE IT!

This picks up IMMEDIATELY after the last chapter, and like I promised, you get to see how dangerous Jade, really is.

End AN.

About half an hour Draco came back out of the shower and his hair was neatly combed though still wet, and he was, fortunately, wearing a shirt though he was unfortunately only wearing a small pair of boxers on his lower half.

I averted my eyes immediately and continued my conversation with the cobra in the glass tank. Her name was Shelke, she was four years old, and 12 feet long, which was very odd for a cobra to be so large at the age, but it probably had something to do with magic.

Her eyes looked at Draco when he walked in and chuckled when I looked away. "_come now child, you can't resist your feelings for him forever, no matter how much you would like to. Just tell him he is after all your mate._" I glared in her direction and my parseltongue cae out in harsh hisses. "_I don't like him, its just a small crush, I'd much rather have him as a friend, now that I have gotten to know him atleast._"

Draco's voice scared me out of the conversation. "What are you two talking about?" I looked up and smiled as he had decided to put on some nice sleeping pants. "Oh she was saying how she was hungry, nothing much." And I was surprised deep down at how easily the lie came.

He just smiled oblivious to Shelkes sigh. "Well I'll feed her soon. So Harry….what would you like to do? Maybe I can order some treats from the house elves and then we can play a card game or something, or maybe we can watch the tele, you know anything you want." He smiled brightly and I felt the immediate smile back.

"How about the deserts and then we just….talk?" he nodded happily and snapped his fingers a small house elf appearing immediately.

It was a few minutes later that we sat there lounging on his bed with a large tray of sweets between us, fudge, chocolate, strawberries, cherries, ice cream, whip cream, and just about anything else you could imagine.

I laughed as he told me about the time his mother had tried to cook and nearly burnt down the kitchen. He smiled obviously happy to see me so cheerful and I smiled back before he started to ask me questions.

"What's your favorite color? How old were you when you had your first crush? Who was it? Do they worship you back in your home? What's your favorite candy? How many times have you kissed somebody? Where would you like to be when you get older?" I was so caught off guard, I was used to snobby mean Draco that I never realized he could be someone else when he wasn't try to show off to someone else in Slytherin.

"uhh….green,13,Cho Chang, no I'm more of a maid really, sugar quils, twice, once Ginny, Once Cho, and preferably somewhere where no one recognized me."

He looked pleased at the answers and smiled before he got a chocolate dipped strawberry and started to lick the chocolate off the end whish made me want to groan seeing that small piece of flesh, and wishing it was my lips he was licking that way…..NO NO NO, I DO not like him that way! Hes my friend!

I sighed and he looked at me curiously and I was about to start asking him questions when all hell broke loose.

The first warning was Shelke suddenly hissing loudly at the door and then it burst open, four death eaters coming into the room. Their wands were drawn and Draco was stunned and I was petrified before we could even register what was happening.

Then I was dragged from the room by two awful smelling men, which I assumed to be Crab and Goyle's fathers. They took me down the stairs and distributed me in the living room where Lucious was standing, looking pleased and troubled at the same time.

Narcissa was to the right be held back by two burly men and she screamed at Lucious with all her might. "Let him go! He is your sons mate! You give him to the dark lord he will die then so will your son!" Lucious looked as if he were trying to reason with her.

"Cissa, dearest, if I don't tell the dark lord hes here, he will kill me for not telling him, he must know. Its for the good fo the pureblood world my love." But she wasn't listening and then her words came out in an icy line that made everybody in the room shiver.

"I never though that a veela could be disgusted by her mate. But I am now." Lucious looked as if she had just burned him. He took a step back looking stunned.

The petrifying curse wore off and I swung my arm around catching one of the death eaters in the face before one punched me hard in the gut making me kneel over.

I though I had no hope when a familiar hiss came from under the table right beside me. "_Your not alone child, do not fear._" Then her head snapped out like lightning and caught the death eater on the leg who grasped his leg looking stunned as terror filled his face when he noticed the black color of her scales and the hood on her neck. Its was a few seconds before he went rigid and fell to the floor and she slithered out slowly curling herself up my arm.

One of the death eaters shot a spell at her but it bounced away and I heard her laughter. "_it is unfortunate as a baby basilisk that my eyes cannot yet kill! But your spells have no power upon me!_" I was stunned by this little bit of news but remained in my own mind as I stood and held the arm that about four feet of her length twined on, while the rest of her was being held up by her muscular body in mid air and she hissed at all who approached me.

Then one of the death eaters grabbed something and threw it hard at her, hitting her in the head and she went limp on my arm though she was still alive and I curled her up and held her close to prevent them from killing her. Then they turned to me and I heard one of them mumble.

"The dark lord will be angry, but its best we kill you now before you can think of something to do." He held up his wand and I saw words forming on his lips. Then there was a war cry and Draco was infrotn of me, silver wings sprouted from his back and his eyes looked like they would ignite the man in flames.

Then he looked like he shoved the air but the man went flying back and crashed into a glass table. He turned to every one of them holding me close to him. "Touch my mate and you will die!" I didn't know much about veela's but they seemed to because they started to step back. An angry veela was apparently a very dangerous force to reckon with.

But then it all got to the climax of what could have happened that night. The only warning I received was the sudden burning sensation on my scar before a black cloud appeared then faded away showing Lord Voldemort himself.

He, unlike the others did not step away from Draco but instead toawards him. He then raised his wand and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill Draco to get to me.

I couldn't do anything, my wandless magic was from zilch to nada, and all I could do the other u could do is stand infront and take the curse, in which case I would then die and so would Draco. I winced before throwing my arms around Draco and holding him close as we both knew what was about to happen.

As the curse flew I saw a black shape fly down the stairs and then Jade was there. Standing in front of us like an angel of death with his midnight black wings larger then I had ever seen them before and his eyes no longer rby but bright blood red. His face seemed to have narrowed and if I didn't know better I'd call him a vampire. His looked completely menacing, his face alone made me shiver and the long black claws that grew where normal his fingernails would be gleamed in the dim light of the room. And with a swing of his hand the killing curse flew in the other direction.

I stared at him stunned. I had never seen someone deflect the killing curse, I didn't even think it was possible. But he had done it and he still stood before me and I saw something in Voldermorts eyes that made me do a doubletake. He had doubt. He doubted he could beat Jade.

And when Jade struck, I knew why. Jade was like a panther, his moves were lithe and graceful but quick and deadly. He swung this way and that, the dark lord putting up blocking charms pretty often to deflect the blows but Jade would tear right through them, his claws seeming to cut through it like wet paper. He let out a loud yell which sounded more like a roar and his hand flew out and his claws connected with lord Voldemorts face.

The long scratch marks that went from his ear across his cheek and two his jaw were black, black as the claws that made them. Voldemort stepped back stunned, and the other death eaters raised their wands. Now I know Jade could fight off one killing curse, but I didn't know abut this many.

Then Star came from no where looking the opposite of Jade in every way, his white wings glowing, his face like an angels and his hair even brighter then before. And he fought with no weapon. He kicked and punched like a martial arts teacher, beating each death eater down as if they were nothing. Then when the whole circle were down he walked to Jade's side and glared at Voldemort, who was no longer Lord Voldemort. He was Tom Marvolo Riddle again, and he lookes genuinely scared.

Jade's voice was cold and seemed to make the air around him swirl with hate. "Leave now Tom Riddle, you have no power here. Unless you want to die, I suggest you take your men and go, take Lucious as well, as I think Narcissa does not wish to see him for quiet a while and as most of the money and this house came from the Black side of the family, I believe she is the rightful owner."

If Lucious was surprised before, now he was appalled. His name, wealth, his home, his love, were all being taken away.

Voldemort didn't waste a second before he and all of his men erupted in green flames and were gone. Narcissa ran across the room and hugged Draco, who was still in Veela form, while she tried to calm him down. I looked down at Draco then layed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned his face to me, seeming to calm down just by my touch.

"Its over Dray, no ones gonna get hurt, and you protected me, you are the best mate, I could ever wish for." Draco seemed to absorb all his words with utter disbelief before he turned and flung his arms around me and I immediately hugged him back.

Draco buried his face in my chest and I smiled somehow in even this dark moment I was happy to be so close to him. Shelke woke up with a loud mixture of angered hisses and looked at them then around and slithered off to her cage with angry mumbling behind her.

I chuckled and Draco's wings finally retracted and the fire left his eyes and I hugged him a little tighter to me. He sighed into my shirt and I smiled ot myself.

"Dray, I think we should get some sleep. I'm pretty sure Voldemort won't be making a move again tonight. Jade and Star seem to be in their prime anyway." Jade and Star still seemed to be poised for battle and the air seemed to swirl around them as raw energy spilled form them.

(skippy, skippy)

I carried Draco's small body upstairs. I remembered him always being much taller then me, yes he seemed so small. I layed him softly in his bed, and watched as he curled down into his blankets.

I was shaken out of my reverie bu a line of angered hisses. _"Feed me! I have fought for your life, you owe me that much!" _ I sighed, and went to her cage, opening the cabinet underneath her glass tank, and found a small thing of live mice. I didn't look as I dropped a mouse into the tank and turned away.

I sighed, sitting down, and began to slowly pet Draco's head. He sighed in his sleep, and I smiled again. I looked down at him. Finally thinking the night would go to being normal, there was a loud ruckus. Then Ron and Hermione broke through the door.

(Dramatic Pause!!!)

Jade was right behind them in an instant, though he looked calm, obviously realizing this was a mistake. "Come on Harry! We're here to save you!" I couldn't hold it down. I chuckled.

"Guy's you should have been here half an hour ago for some rescuing, but I'm not being held here against my will. I'm here voluntarily." I ended with a small chuckle.

Ron looked flabbergausted and Hermione just nodded, "I told you so Ronald. Hes here with his veela mate." When she noticed Draco was asleep on the bed, the put a finger to her lips, and gestured for all of them to leave the room.

I followed behind her, Jade in front of me, now joined by Star, and Ron, who looked like he was about to pop judging by the red on his face. The second the door was closed, and Jade had casted a silencing charm, Ron exploded, "Harry! What are you doing here! And with him!" I noticed how none of them were actually questions, more statements, but answered them anyway.

"Well….i was about to go to bed, seeing as I am staying here tonight, and I'm here wih Draco because he is, as Hermione has pointed out, I am with my mate." Ron turned a darker shade of red, "Harry! Hes a malfoy! You should have left him to rot the minute you figured this all out!"

Jade took a threatening step towards Ron, but Ron, dense as ever, shoved him back. Star jumped forward, and with a click of his hand Ron was flying down the hallway. He slid to a stop at the end, almost over the stairs. He looked up stunned, and I just shrugged, along with Hermione, who mumbled, "Brought that on yourself."

Ron stood looking a bit off balance. Jade looked surprised at Star, at his sudden outburst, but stood to stand beside him anyway, his claws now formed out and gleaming. I couldn't help noticing how they both seemed to complete the other. The light, and the dark side.

Hermione gave him a look before she nodded her head towards them, "I thought Immortals had died off many years ago." They both shook their heads, but their eyes never left the young weasley.

I heard a small noise, then Draco came out of his room. He looked at Hermione, a small glare starting to form on his face. "What are the two of you doing here?" he said, keeping his voice steady, though I think he wanted to speak hatefully.

"We're here, on the poor thought, that we needed to rescue Harry, I told Ron that you wouldn't allow him to come inot any danger, but he didn't listen." Draco looked at Hermione in a new lioght, seeing as she knew what he would do for his mate.

"Well….Granger, I'm glad to see someone has a bit of sense." I knew he was still being a bit unkind, but atleast he didn't call her a mudblood. "Grenger, seeing as it is approaching the dawn hours, and neither me or Harry here have gotten much sleep without some kind of interruption, may I offer you a room? I would still be asleep, if only Harry's emotions hadn't come out in his scent. Now, would you like a room?" he gestured down the hall.

Hermione looked taken back by his sudden lack of hatred, but still nodded easily. "I assume you'll be rooming with Weasley over there?" she nodded, ignoring Ron's protests, of 'not staying in this hell hole!'

Draco turned to Star, who nodded, and walked to Hermione, offering his arm to her, and she hooked it with hers with a small smile, following him, and Ron, with a final glare at us, followed her.

I turned to Draco, who gave me a soft smile, "It seems I'm still a little like myself in the company of them two….but I won't say anything that will deliberately hurt my mate, in any way, emotionally, or mentally. Now please, please, can we go to bed?"

I chuckled, but nodded and followed Draco into the room, and I walked over to a window much like mine, laying down planning to sleep there. But Draco growled out behind me, "No, you will have the bed." I let out a yelp as his arms slid under me, one under my legs, and the other around my back, then the small boy had me in the air and was carrying me to his bed.

He set em down softly, and he seemed as if carrying me had been absolutely no trouble to him. He then walked back over to the window, settling down, pulling a bright blue blanket up over his body. I looked at him a few seconds.

He was mesmorizing in the light of the full moon. His palce skin was illuminated, his bright silver hair shining brightly in the pale shine. I couldn't look away. Then with a quick decision, I stood and walked over to him, pulling my thick comforter with me, then sat down on the windowside bed, Draco turned towards me, looking surprised, but I just slide into the blanket with him, pulling mine with me as well.

He looked at me, then tentatively he reched a hand to touch my face, once and he stroked my cheek softly, before he pulled his hand away and turned from me, his back to me. I knew he was just doing what he thought was necessary, seeing as he didn't want me to get angry at him for going too far, but I wanted to see those eyes. Those silver, beautiful eyes.

I reached out, and grasped his shoulder lightly, turning him around and he looked at me surprised for a second, then I wrapped a gentle arm around his waist, holding him in place. He suddenly looked to be in bliss. Then he started….yes, he was, he was purring. I smiled to myself, giving him one more good look, seeing his beautiful pale skin in the light of the moon.

I looked down at him as he closed those eyes, and then listened as his breathing became relaxed, and I knew the moment he went asleep, because his hand came up to soflty grasp mine. I looked down at it, feeling suddenly as if I were floating.

How, I wondered, could such a simple thing as this, give me such an amazing feeling. I looked down at our hands before giving out a small sigh, and fell asleep, feeling more comfortable then I had ever been before in my life.

Jades POV

I sat down in my dark room, forgive me, but I am notoriously gothic, go figure huh? Well, I LIKE black, whats wrong with that shiz? I sighed, sitting down in the black bed, resting my head olows t whch I had how off was hanging from one of the bed posts. I sat down on the bed, before groaning and I grasped my hand, I looked at it, seeing the black bruising and the small areas of almost green skin where the dark magic had been in contact with my skin.

I was still looking at it when a golden tanned hand grasped it softly. I trned my eyes up, seeing Star's tanned face, his golden hair fanned out around his face. Grasped my hand softly, looking it over with a concerned look. "You know its not safe to deflect the Killing Curse like that."

I nodded, not able to form words, just watching as those beautifully tanned hands touched my skin. I just looked up at him as he brught he and up to his cheek, and then I watched as the dead skin returned to life, Star's heaing quickly ended the small pai in my hand, bt he never took my hand from his cheek.

"How long?" he said softly. "Three months." I answered. He looked troubled, "Are you gonna recharge the immortality spell?" I shrugged and e looked worried, "You have to…..you'll start aging again if you don't recharge, and who will have anymore? You're my best frend Jade….."

'I want to be more then your best friend though.' I wanted to say, but didn't. I instead settled for leaning up and hugging him, "I'll have to choose at one point, I just….wish for something else……immortality doesn't seem worth it when you can't have the one thing you want in life."

He gave me a soft look before he mumbled softly, "Can I sleep here tonight? This house always gives me the creeps." I nodded, sliding aside and let him lie down under the covers beside me. I sighed, feeling comfortably, he always made me feel so good.

I sighed, sinking into the pillows. "Jade?" I heard softly, "Yah?" there was a pause, "What do you want in life?" I didn't answer for a while. "Love. Love frm someone that I have desired for a long time."

There was silence, then eventually, "Just ask." I felt a tightening in my chest, then I let out a deep breath, "Can I have your love?" he turned around and looked me in the eyes before smiling, and he gave me a small nod. Then, with a happy smile, beautiful lips touched mine.

Harry's POV

I woke up suddenly, and lifted my head, looking into a head of silvery blondish hair. I sat up, stretching my arms and looking over into the garden, it was still dark on this side of the house, seeing as we faced the west. I looked down at the pale beauty in my arms, before I slid out from under him slowly.

I then walked into his bathroom, and took a quick shower, the hot water beating away the stiffness from my muscles. When I came out, dressed in a loose white shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers, Draco was just waking up.

His silver eyes looked at me, then at the spot I had been sleeping, and I nodded at him, a confirmation that I HAD slept there. He smiled, looking completely ecstatic. I smiled brightly, walking over to help him up before pulling him into a soft hug, I was internally asking myself when I had become so affectionate, but I didn't care at the moment.

I just hugged him for about 45 seconds, before I let him go, and he smiled at me before he said quietly, "I'm gonna go take a shower, see you at breakfast in a little bit."

I nodded, and stood back to let him pass. As he was in the bathroom, I walked out and into the hallway, planning to look for Cissa, to see how she was holding up. But instead, I ran into Ron.

He didn't wait, "Harry, we're getting you out of here, you shouldn't be here with this Malfoy scum! We're leaving, TODAY!" I nodded, "We are leaving today, after breakfast, and when Draco is ready to go, along with Jade and Star."

Ron seemed unable to speak, making small noises in his throat, before he brust out loudly, "Do you hear yourself?!?! This is DRACO MALFOY! Don't you remember all the horrible things he said to us?! Don't you remember what he always called Hermione! And me! and you! Harry, he may seem nice and kind, but deep down, hes still Draco Malfoy!"

I was about to, literally, bite his head off, when Jade came up behind him, "Ronald Weasley, you are no longer welcome in this house, nor are you welcome in the presence of mister Potter, and mister Malfoy, until they deem it acceptable."

Then he place dhis hands soflty on Ron's chest, then with a small pop, Ron was gone. Jade was smiling when he turned back to me, "He's back at the burrow, he'll be fine there until he returns to Hogwarts tomorrow, where Dumbledore will give him quiet a talk about why he left without permission, but don't worry, Hermione will be excused."

I nodded smiling, "Thank you Jade." He nodded, smiling almost annoyingly bright, "Whats got you in such a good mood?" hse just smiled knowingly, and walked down the stairs towards the dining room.

I looked after him for a second, just thinking, before is shrugged and followed him downstairs, heading to the dining room. Narcissa was there, looking down into a cup of coffee, and I could tell she had been crying.

I didn't know the woman, but I knew when someone needed something as simple as a hug. I walked up to her, stopping and waiting till she looked up at me, then I opened my arms to her. She smiled, and stood, hugging me immediately. I smiled over he shoulder, "He'll remember soon Xissa, he'll remember what really counts soon enough."

She nodded, into my shoulder until she said quickly, "Come now, eat quickly, we're going shopping." I chuckled to myself, just as Draco came down the stairs, his hair disheveled and messy, but adorable at the same time. He yawned, and looked at us, before smiling. "Can't even comb your hair when you get out of the Shower Dray-kins?" Narcissa said almost scornfully, but I smiled, "I like it."

He smiled brightly, looking pleased, but Narcissa stilol spelled it clean, and I just smiled. I sat down at the table.

It was nice and quiet, and lovely, until Narcissa said quickly, "Come on boys, rush hour waists for no wizard on Diagon Alley!"

AN

Was it good?! I hope so! If not, feel free to hate on me in a review.

In the next chappie, I am thinking about having some MAJOR Draco/Harry, fluffy moments, whadya say? Send me an answer, I depend on it.

-Lost.


End file.
